


CHEEKY CHEEKY Joshler for New Friendo

by orphan_account, prxnxykxi



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: CHEEKY CHEEKY, Multi, Totally smut, completely serious, nope - Freeform, not cracky at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prxnxykxi/pseuds/prxnxykxi
Summary: CHEEKYI hope i did their username right ILY YOU CHEEKY BASTARD





	CHEEKY CHEEKY Joshler for New Friendo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larksinly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larksinly/gifts).



JOSH AND TYLER WERE SITTING IN JOSH"S ROOM AND THEN TYLER DID THE CHEEKY THING AND KISSED JOSH AND HIS BIPPITY BOPPER BRUSHED JOSH'S THIGH AND JOSH'S MEAT NOODLE WENT UP LIKE A FLAG POLE AND THEN THEY DID THE SEXY TIMEZ (cheeky cheeky). ONCE THEY WERE DONE TYLer FOUnD ThE PRGNENCY TEST AND HE EXCLASIMED "GREAT GOOGLY mOOGLY YER A PREGNENtOS HARRY" AND THEN THEY WENt FOR CHeEKY NANDOs THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. WE spent an entire minute on it.


End file.
